Some embodiments described herein relate generally to the methods and apparatus for powering devices using energy from a communication bus.
Portable systems that operate from a battery and/or from power harvested from the environment need to consume small amounts of energy to prolong the system lifetime for a given amount of available energy. The energy budget for a portable system affects a widening set of applications due to a combination of requirements for smaller size (less battery volume, so less energy available), longer lifetimes (need to make energy last longer), and/or more functionality (need to do more with the same amount of energy). Many portable electronic devices combine multiple electrical components into larger circuits or systems, for example, integrated onto a printed circuit board (PCB), flexible circuit board, or other substrate. Portable systems that integrate multiple electrical components typically have a tight energy budget, and adding more components to the system usually cuts into the power budget of the larger system.
Thus, a need exists for systems and methods to add new electrical components to a portable electrical system without requiring allocation of additional energy from the original power budget.